Wenn Albträume Realität werden
by Marbeth
Summary: Es geht um Malory Dason. Sie kommt aus District 4 und wurde mit ihrem Zwilling für die 72. Hungerspiele gezogen. Sie ist kein typischer Karriero. Für die Arena wurde sie nie trainiert. Sie und Finnick sind ein Paar. Er ist der Grund, warum sie in der Arena kämpfen will. Es ist ein Kampf für die Liebe, aber gegen ihr Gewissen. - Ich kann leider keine Inhaltsangaben :


Als ich die Augen aufschlug, war es in dem kleinen Raum noch stockfinster. Ich richtete mich leise auf, um meinen Zwillingsbruder und meine Mutter nicht zu wecken. Es war vollkommen still im Haus. Ich lauschte. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Vorsichtig, um niemanden zu wecken, huschte ich aus dem Zimmer.  
Meine Mutter, mein Bruder und ich teilten uns das Haus mit zwei weiteren Familien. Jede hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer, die kleine Küche wurde sich geteilt. Für mehr reichte das Geld nicht, aber wie hatten genug um zu überleben. Das war das Wichtigste. Ich öffnete so leise wie möglich die Haustür und schlüpfte hinaus ins Feie. Ein salziger Geruch, der vom Meer kam, wehte durch Distrikt 4.  
Ich atmete tief ein. Es versprach ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden. Mein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Selbst das Wetter schien sich auf heute Abend zu freuen. Die Ernte- oder besser gesagt das Todesurteil für 23 Jugendliche. Vielleicht sogar für mich. Ich war siebzehn. Sechs Jahre war ich durchgekommen, ohne gezogen zu werden. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so!  
Ziellos lief ich umher. Wie so oft trugen meine Füße mich in das Siegerviertel von Distrikt 4. Ich ging die Marmortreppen zum Hauseingang hinauf und klingelte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis geöffnet wurde. Und wie immer setzte mein Herz für mehrere Schläge aus, als ich ihn sah. Seine goldenen Augen blitzten überrascht auf, als er mich sah. „Malory! Ist was passiert?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nichts." Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein wunderschönes Gesicht. Wortlos zog er mich an sich. Ich vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Alles wird gut Malory." Er fuhr mir durch das blonde Haar. Ein Schauer fuhr durch meinen Körper und ich drängte mich noch näher an ihn heran.  
„Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen", hauchte ich. Er schnaubte. „Dachtest du etwa, ich könnte mich seelenruhig ins Bett legen und darauf warten, die nächsten Todeskandidaten ins Kapitol zu bringen?"  
Ich zuckte zusammen und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein! Natürlich nicht!" Er ließ mich wieder los. „Ich wollte mich ablenken", flüsterte ich leise. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und wie kann ich dir dabei behilflich sein?"  
Ich lächelte und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine!" Er lachte hohl auf und beugte sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich. Ganz sanft nur, doch das reichte, um mir den Verstand zu vernebeln. Ich schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und klammerte mich regelrecht an seine durchtrainierte Schultern. Mit einem Tritt schloss er wieder die Haustür und trug mich die Treppen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinauf.

Eng an ihn geschmiegt, wachte ich wieder auf. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, mich abzulenken. Zumindest für eine kurze Zeit. Finnick hielt mich immer noch in seinen Armen und hatte das Kinn auf meine Schultern gelegt. Ich holte tief Luft um die salzige Meeresluft in mich aufzusaugen, die durch das geöffnete Fenster zu uns hineinwehte. „Du hast Angst, richtig?"  
Eigentlich war das eine Feststellung und keine Frage. Ich nickte, ohne den Blick dabei von dem Fenster zu nehmen. ER hatte eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf das Meer. „Ich habe ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Ich kann das auch nicht beschreiben", flüsterte ich heißer. „Du hast sechs Lose, andere haben das Vierfache!" Sein Griff um meine Taille verstärkte sich.  
„Ich schon! Und was ist mit Jordan?" Mein Zwilling hatte 82 Lose gegen Tesserasteine eingetauscht. Weil er verdammt noch mal zu stolz war, Finnicks Hilfe anzunehmen. „Dieses Jahr passiert nichts. Dann habt ihr nur noch eine Ernte und auch die werdet ihr überleben. Malory, Du darfst nicht an so was denken!" Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte ja Recht. Trotzdem hatte ich panische Angst vor heute Abend. Mittlerweile zeigte die Sonne sich als glutroter Streifen am Horizont. „Ich sollte gehen", hauchte ich. Widerwillig ließ Finnick mich los.  
Jede Zelle meines Körpers weigerte sich, ihn zu verlassen. Viel lieber wäre ich hier geblieben. Doch das ging nicht. Seine Stylisten würden bald hier eintrudeln und auf die konnte ich verzichten. Ich hasste die Leute aus de Kapitol! So überheblich und so gierig auf Blut! In Windeseile schlüpfte ich in meine Klamotten und huschte zur Tür.  
„Malory!"  
Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um.  
„Ich liebe dich!" Jedes Mal, wenn er das sagte hatte ich das Gefühl innerlich zu zerfließen. Ich lächelte schwach. „Ich liebe dich auch!" Seine goldenen Augen blitzten auf. „Willst du heute Abend bei mir übernachten?" Ich legte den Kopf schief. „Solltest du dann nicht eigentlich mit den Tributen auf dem Weg ins Kapitol sein?" Er lächelte. „Der Zug wird erst ab drei Uhr fahren."  
Ich legte den Kopf schief und tat so, als müsse ich scharf nachdenken. Dabei stand meine Entscheidung schon und er wusste das auch. „Bis später!"  
Ich nickte. „Bis später! Und ich will Schokolade!" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „So viel zu willst!" Ich schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln, dann verließ ich das Haus. Gerade, als ich das Siegerviertel verließ, bogen die Limousinen der Stylisten in die Straße ein. Ich rollte mit den Augen und verschwand in einer der Nebengassen


End file.
